El video
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Mai se encuentra con un video que por la curiosidad lo empieza a mirar, eso desencadenara confusiones, preguntas sin respuestas, verdades al descubierto y es todo, a pesar de lo simple que parezca por un video.
1. Curiosidad

**Capitulo 1: Curiosidad**

-Mai té - me decía desde lejos Naru

-ya te oí es la tercera vez que me llamas -le decía molesta mientras preparaba el té para el narcisista de mi jefe y para Lin (que seguramente quería, aunque no me lo haya pedido) y para mi

-entonces si ya me oíste tráelo - respondía Naru desde su oficina

-no soy tan rápida-le dije un poco molesta

-deberías serlo eres mi asistente-respondió con total naturalidad

-¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?!- pasaba por mi mente mientras se me caía una gota de sudor de la frente

\- y tiene mucho que ver ya que una asistente es rapida y eficaz, cosa que no sos-me dijo Naru cosa que me sosprendio y me ofendio ya que no le pregunte,-(¡¿puede leer la mente?!)- pasaba por mi cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar una razon mas creible - y no te puedo leer la mente Mai -me contesto Naru,ya comenzandome a asustarme

-entonces ¿como...?-le pregunte

-te conozco Mai-me respondio -¿me vas a traer el té?- pregunto Naru luego de unos segundos en la que mi cara se habia puesto roja por haberme dicho que me conocia

-si ya voy-le respondí luego de que mi cara volviera a su color original, me dirigí a dejar el té en su oficina - aquí tiene- se lo apoye en el escritorio-¿no me vas a decir algo?-le dije esperando ansiosamente su respuesta

-te podes retirar-dijo Naru

-ehh... si - le dije decepcionada mientras me dirigía a la puerta furiosa por lo escuchado e insultando palabras como mal agradecido, maleducado, entre otras

-que le costaba decirme gracias creo que si escucho alguna vez esa palabra, será un milagro- lo pensé asi que calmándome me senté en unos de los sillones de la sala de estar, enfrente del televisor y tome de mi té, pero antes le había llevado él te a Lin que el si me AGRADECIO.

Luego cuando termine de beberlo me agarro sueño y como vi que la puerta de la oficina de Naru cerrada y la de Lin por igual me acosté en un sillón y me tome una larga siesta hasta que...

-deja de holgazanear en las horas de trabajo-me dijo Naru por lo que me hizo despertar de mi sueño

-lo siento-le dije

-bueno me llamaron así que me voy a investigar un caso, cuando vuelva quiero ver todo en orden y no durmiéndote-me dijo Naru en lo que le respondí que no se preocupara

-vamos Lin-escuche que le dijo Naru

Entonces vi como salían por la puerta así que me puse a limpiar y ordenar todo para cuando ellos llegaran, pero me detuve porque de pronto escuche como tocaban el timbre así que abrí la puerta pero me encontré que no había nadie y que en la entrada había un paquete en el que que estaba escrito el nombre de Lin en el cual contenía un video ya que no pude evitar abrirlo

Lo deje en su escritorio y me dirigí a prepararme un té, luego de hacerlo no pude evitar dirigirme a la oficina de Lin y levantar el paquete y cuando me disponía a sacar el contenido para mirarlo por el DVD me decía que era mejor no verlo ya que no me lo entregaron a mí,asi que me fui a la cocina agarre el té que me habia preparado anteriormente y lo bebi

-ah...-suspire-estoy aburrida y limpie ya todo, ademas no me puedo dormir porque Naru puede llegar en cualquier momento y me va a regañar -me dije frustrada por lo aburrida que me encontraba- ¿y si veo el video que le enviaron a Lin? (no creo que se enoje bueno sino se entera jeje)no no dije negando con la cabeza por tener esa clase de pensamientos diciendo que es incorrecto hacer eso, pero no aguantando mas por el aburrimiento y por la curiosidad que carcomía mi cabeza agarre el paquete que contenia el video y lo doble para ponerlo en mi campera

Luego de hacer eso trate de ponerlo el video en el DVD y despues de tardar como veinte minutos en hacerlo (ya que ni sabía cómo se usaba y por eso tarde un montón para darme cuenta como hacía para mirar el video) lo consegui por fin es cuando empezó que el color de mi cara se pusiera muy roja

-¡¿que era esto?! - Pasaba por mi mente aunque en realidad ya conocía la respuesta no entendía que hacia este video aquí mientras escuchaba los gemidos que salían por el televisor así que trate de sacarlo y aunque apretaba todos los botones no podía sacar el video "prohibido".

-ahhh, como hago para sacar el video si Naru o alguien llega entrar por la puerta me moriría de la vergüenza- lo decía en voz fuerte mientras intentaba sacarlo(al menos le baje el volumen así no se escuchaba los gemidos que largaba la mujer y el hombre)

-¡¿qué hacia un video porno en la puerta y que clase de persona lo había dejado!?- pasaba por mi mente mientras trataba desesperada de sacar el video que parecía que se había quedado atorado de pronto escuche como la perilla giraba así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue lanzarme atrás de la televisión y desenchufarlo mientras que en el proceso se me raspaban los codos y las rodillas por tirarme como si fuera el fin del mundo cosa que así era, si Naru me llegaba a descubrir

¿Qué haces en el piso Mai?-dijo Naru mientras entraba el primero por la puerta siguiéndole Lin por detrás

-ehhh yo bueno es que se me cayó algo-le dije sonriendo nerviosa

-y por eso desenchufaste el televisor y te raspaste los codos y las rodillas por esa supuesta "cosa que se te cayo"-me dijo seriamente seguramente esperando que confiese

-deberías ser detective- le dije riendo nerviosamente

-¿me dirás porque desenchufaste la tele? o ¿quieres que lo descubra yo mismo?-me lo dijo mientras Lin se metía a su oficina

-bueno es que como no sabías a qué hora ibas a regresar me empecé a ver una película en el DVD y para que no se molestara la iba a sacar pero se quedó atorado y cuando vi que llegabas me desespere y lo desenchufe-le dije luegos de unos 10 segundos de que pensara una mentira que lo pueda creer Naru(que lo crea por favor rogaba en mi interior)

-¿y qué película estabas viendo?-me pregunto Naru cosa que me sorprendió

-Mulan-diciendole la primera pelicula que se me vino a la mente y despues golpeandome mentalmente porque seguramente pensaria que sigo siendo infantil por mirar esas clases de peliculas

-¿Mulan?-me pregunto creo que un poco sorprendido

-...si-le respondí dudosa

-Enchufa el televisor quiero verla -me ordeno Naru cosa en la que no creí lo que escuchaba

-¿qué dijiste?-le pregunte por lo que escuche esperando que esto sea un sueño, ya que si esto era la realidad no se como podria hacer para liberarme,porque no le podia decir que no, porque es capaz de enchufar la television el mismo y eso no me conviene y obviamente no le podia decir que si, porque no tenia la pelicula Mulan y tampoco le podia decir la verdad, porque consistia en decirle que era un video porno de una persona pervertida que lo dejo en la puerta de la oficina y por mi curiosidad me lo puse a mirar (que dudo que lo crea y piense que soy una pervertida)

-no lo repetiré dos veces ¿lo vas hacer o no?-me dijo un poco molesto

-¿qué le digo?-pasaba por mi mente mientras los segundos pasaban-eh... no... Yo... eh… No… yo-trataba de articular una palabra cosa que no podía por lo nerviosa que estaba y seguramente roja-la pelicula quedo atorada-logre decir

-no me importa sacare yo mismo la pelicula-dijo Naru (¡¿porque quiere mirar Mulan?!) seguia pasando por mi mente no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando

-¡NO!-le grite desesperada cuando vi que se acercaba al televisor a enchufarlo

-¿que estas ocultando Mai?-me pregunto Naru detuviendose

-nada, solo lo enchufare yo, mientras tanto puedes estar en la oficina, hare tambien té-dije nerviosa esperando que aceptara

-sino te das cuenta puedo hacerlo yo y ademas saco la pelicula atorada-me dijo Naru (teniendo toda la razon pero que no se la iba a dar)

-pero lo puedo hacer yo,dijiste que una asistente es rapida y eficaz dejame intentarlo-le dije mas o menos suplicando

-bueno estabien estaré en mi oficina, traeme té Mai -me dijo Naru dirijiendose a la oficina

No teniendo otra opcion o no tener tiempo en pensar en otra cosa y aunque Naru me odiara, escribí una nota (llena de mentiras a exepcion del PD y algunas cosas que escribi ) y la deje en la cocina en la que decía:

_**Lo siento Naru pero me tengo que ir y aunque vos la querias ver recordé que tenía que devolverla hoy, ya que la alquile y cierra en 30 minutos el negocio y como el DVD tiene a la película atorada me lo llevo, al final no pude hacerlo, juro que lo devolveré no soy una ladrona jejeje me voy a ver si el negocio puede sacar la pelicula bueno adiós y nos vemos mañana prometo llegar temprano**_

_**PD: Perdóname por no hacerte el té, prometo traer la pelicula un dia de estos para mirarla juntos  
**_

Así que trate de hacer el menor ruido posible y desenchufe el DVD, me dirigí a la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y me fui luego de dejar la nota en la cocina para ir corriendo a mi casa que seguramente cualquiera que vería así con el DVD en mis brazos pensaría que lo robe y estoy huyendo de la escena del crimen

Llegue a mi casa y luego de intentar y seguir intentando, pude sacar la pelicula para tirarla a la basura

-Yo y mi maldita curiosidad-me dije molesta, mientras me sentaba en un sillón de mi hogar ya que por todo esto casi me descubre Naru en una situación comprometedora en la que no sabría cómo explicar, bueno si sabria pero dudo que me crea

-ahhh, no puedo creer que Naru quisiera mirar Mulan de todas las peliculas que hay-dije suspirando ya que aunque pensara una y otra vez no obtendría la respuesta

luego de unos minutos de mirar el techo sin pensar en nada realmente

-ya lo decidí voy a alquilar la película de Mulan ahora mismo para verla juntos mañana-dije mirando el reloj dándome cuenta que ya había cerrado el negocio-ahh...otro día será-dije suspirando

Entonces me fui a mi cama tratando de dormir mientras por mis pensamientos rondaba ¿quién era el que llevo el video porno a la oficina SPR?¿por qué se lo se lo envio a Lin?¿quienes eran las personas del video?

-ahora que lo pienso no se veia las caras de las personas y el cuerpo del hombre es muy parecido al de Lin-me decia en mi mente mientras trataba de dormir -si el hombre del video es Lin estoy segura que no podre mirarlo con los mismos ojos-decia esto mientras el color de mi cara se volvia de un color rojo por la verguenza de pensar eso-¿y quien sera la mujer?-ahh-grite luego de unos segundos por la frustracion que me provocaba no tener las respuestas a mis preguntas por eso me movia una y otra vez en la cama tratando de dormir y mientras rondaban esos pensamientos entraba al maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

continuara...

* * *

Comenten ¿si? (mirada suplicante)

bueno espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna curiosidad de porque Naru queria ver Mulan estaba pensando en hacer un One Shot en que lo explique, dejen rewiews si es que quieren saber(porque asi tendre animos de hacerlo)

me haria feliz si dejan rewiews :) y si no lo contrario :(

gracias por leer mi historia


	2. Nervios

**Capítulo 2: Nervios**

-mmm-dije cuando abrí los ojos al despertar

-todavía no sonó el despertador, que raro, es la primera vez que me despierto sin que suene la alarma-dije bostezando y mirando en dirección donde se encontraba el despertador para mirar que hora era

-umm… aún falta 1 hora para que suene la alarma, mejor baño ahora y luego desayuno-lo pensé mientras me levantaba y me fregaba los ojos ya que había visto la hora con los ojos nublados

así que me bañe, me cambie y me seque el pelo en lo que me dirigía a la mesa a fijarme qué hora era, ya que había prometido llegar temprano y no iba permitirme llegar tarde, cosa que parece que no iba a poder cumplir, cuando vi la hora

-¿qué? veo bien-dije parpadeando varias veces tratando de lo que estaba viendo, este mal

-¿por qué está marcando la misma hora que vi cuando me desperté?-pregunte muy confundida y un poco asustada de que sea muy tarde, así que me dirigí al living para fijarme la hora, en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared

\- ¡NO! ES MUY TARDE-grite alterada no creyendo que esa era la hora que indicaba

así que sin desayunar, aunque me estaba muriendo de hambre porque a la noche no había cenado por estar pensado sobre lo del video, salí de mi casa y sin perder más tiempo, empecé a correr como si fuera un maratón y tenía que llegar primera, aunque obviamente iba a llegar ultima, de lo tarde que iba

Luego de correr por unos 20 minutos llegue a la oficina SPR y abrí la puerta de la misma

-ah-jadeaba por el cansancio que me provocaba correr todo el trayecto hasta la oficina SPR y me sentía un poco mareada seguramente porque se me bajo la presión por no haber desayunado (no era doctora pero creo que es eso)

-ah, ah…por fin llegue-pude pronunciar mientras me apoyaba las manos a las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento

-llegas tarde Mai -me dijo Naru que se encontraba enfrente mío ya que podía ver sus zapatos-2 horas tarde-me dijo y yo ya lo sabia

-lo sé, perdón Naru te prometí que llegaría temprano pero las pilas del reloj se agotaron, lo siento-le dije mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero solo pude ver su espalda porque se había dado la vuelta ya que iba camino a su oficina

\- Mai por lo visto también te olvidaste el DVD ¿cierto?- me dijo Naru deteniéndose y volteándose con una expresión que reflejaba pura molestia

-perdón, es que yo me apur...-le dije tratando de explicar pero me interrumpió

-ya no importa Mai -me dijo Naru mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz claramente irritado-tráeme té Mai-me ordeno mientras se dirigía camino a su oficina y cerraba su puerta tras de si-y te quedaras dos horas más por llegar tarde-me dijo y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme para luego suspirar resignada ¿qué se le podía hacer? me lo merecía por llegar tarde y lo peor luego de haber prometido llegar temprano

-si Naru enseguida-le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina a preparar el té

-me siento una inútil, no cumplí nada de lo que escribí en la carta y yo que creí que llegaría temprano-pensé mientras me ponía furiosa-¿porque se tuvo que agotar las pilas?-dije triste-ahh mejor preparo el té-suspire mientras ponía el agua para calentar y me daba cuenta que era voluble por los cambios de humor que tenía y para mejorar mi estómago rugía por el hambre que tenía, él te calma la sed pero no el hambre

-espera, espera si...yo...ten...tengo que preparar el té a Naru, también a Lin, no puede ser-susurre mientras me agarraban nervios

-¡¿Lin?!No puedo siquiera verlo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo entregarle el té -pensaba en mi interior nerviosa, de tener que hacerlo

-no lo voy hacer me niego-dije molesta cruzándome de brazos-pero si no lo hago voy a actuar extraña y Lin podría darse cuenta que vi el video-agregue muy nerviosa-¿qué hago?-me pregunte caminando de un lado a otro por la cocina muy pero muy nerviosa

\- seguramente no sabe que vi el video así que tengo que estar tranquila (cosa que no podía)-pensé mientras preparaba el té para Naru, a Lin(¡¿porque?!) y para mí, como siempre-actuar de forma normal -me decía en mi mente mientras se calentaba el agua y seguía caminando de un lado a otro

Cuando termino de calentar el agua lo serví en cada una de las tazas y lo apoye en una bandeja y me dirigí como siempre primero a la oficina de Naru aunque estaba temblando en todo el trayecto

-aquí tiene-le dije a Naru apoyando temblorosamente el té en el escritorio ya que estaba nerviosa

-¿qué te pasa Mai?-me pregunto ¿preocupado? mirándome a los ojos mientras levantaba unos papeles arriba de su escritorio y yo me sonrojaba por su preocupación -deja de derramar te sobre los papeles-me regaño y al decirme eso me hizo avergonzarme, enojarme y desilusionarme (obviamente voluble)

-ehh...perdón, no me di cuenta-dije mientras se me coloreaban mis mejillas de un rojo por la vergüenza-¿necesita algo más?-le pregunte mientras desaparecía mi sonrojo remplazado por una mueca de disgusto -¿preocupado? agh por sus papeles-me dije en mis pensamientos molesta mientras esperaba su respuesta

-sí, mañana tendremos un caso así que llama a los del equipo-me dijo mientras leía los papeles que antes había derramado un poco de te

-enseguida-dije dándome la vuelta, así que sin esperar nada más de él ya que un gracias era mucho pedir y estaba enojada para esperar lo imposible (si es que se podía)

-espera, ¿estás bien Mai?-me pregunto Naru cuando estaba por salir

-no me vas a engañar de nuevo-pensé recordando anteriormente su falsa preocupación-sí, perfectamente-dije molesta para darme la vuelta y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, salí de su oficina

-ahora a enfrentar a mi destino (que exagerada jeje)-dije riéndome-para tratar de no estar tan nerviosa así que armada de valor me dirigí a la oficina de Lin y golpee en su puerta

-¿porque no me dice que pase como siempre?-pregunte extrañada en mi mente-mejor abro la puerta, aunque no quiera-dije decisiva mientras la abría lentamente-no lo mejor es no entrar-dije arrepentida mientras la volvía a cerrar -jajaja lo estoy diciendo como si hubiera un asesino en la oficina de Lin o peor que el asesino fuera Lin-lo dije en mi mente y me reí por la ocurrencia de mis pensamientos

-¿qué estás haciendo Mai?-me susurro en el oído una voz que reconocía perfectamente y yo temblaba por la cercanía del individuo conmigo, suerte que no tire la bandeja que traía las tazas

-¿me vas a contestar?-pregunto de nuevo cerca de mi oído

-solo iba a dejar el té en su oficina como siempre-dije muy nerviosa sin voltear mientras abría la puerta para entrar a su oficina

-quédate-me dijo Lin cuando apoye la taza de té en su escritorio y me preparaba para salir

-¡¿qué?!-pregunte sorprendida sin mirarlo-dijo que me quedara ¡¿porque?! No quiero que me pregunte sobre el video-pensé en mi interior mirando la bandeja y temblando ligeramente

\- te dije que te quedaras porque tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo IMPORTANTE-me dijo haciendo énfasis a la última palabra

-¿y qué es eso tan importante?-pregunte tratando de no estar nerviosa

-es sobre ayer, vos viste un video-me afirmo, no me pregunto y eso me asusto más y por esa razón, tenía la intención de tirarme por la ventana para evitar este "interrogatorio" que seguro iba a comenzar Lin y para mi mala suerte no tenía ni una ventana cerca, así que le conteste como pude

-si Mulan y es una película, ¿la viste?-le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que me pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, aunque creo que eso es imposible

-no me refiero a la película Mulan, hablo sobre el paquete que contenía un video que iba dirigido a mí-dijo enojado ya que me di cuenta por el tono de voz

-no sé de qué me hablas-dije negándolo moviendo la cabeza y lo iba a seguir haciendo, porque no me sentía preparada para decirle la verdad ni ahora ni nunca

-Mai no mientas, sé que lo viste-me dijo exasperado acercándose más a mí y yo solo pude dar pasos atrás hasta que choque con la pared y me di cuenta que estaba acorralada

-no…no...vi...nada... no se dé...que... que... video me hablas solo vi la película Mulan-tartamudee mientras mi corazón en cualquier momento iba a explotar, ya que latía a mil por la cercanía que tenía con Lin, lo bueno es que era separada por la bandeja que sostenía y que contenia mi taza de té

-confiesa Mai sino fuera así, porque estas tan nerviosa y no quieres mirarme ni una vez a los ojos-me dijo y yo no sabía que hacer quiera que alguien me salvara de esta situación, lo sabía, Lin lo sabía, sabía que vi su video

-Naru mi héroe ¿dónde estás? mi jefe narcisista adictivo del té, necesito que me llames o que vengas a rescatarme-dije en mi mente mientras seguía temblando de lo nerviosa que estaba, esperando ver que Naru abra la puerta o que llame desesperadamente por un té como siempre lo hace

-¿me vas a decir algo Mai?-pregunto y yo me estaba muriendo de miedo ¿que podía contestarle? ¿Le decía la verdad o lo negaba todo?

-te...te...equivocas yo no recibí nada yo no sé nada, quiero irme así que déjame salir-negué eligiendo la segunda opción no quería decírselo ahora, no estaba preparada y menos en esta situación, lo mire a los ojos con la mirada firme, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, aunque tampoco era para tanto, no sé porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, no es como si me fuera a violar Lin, él no lo haría o ¿sí?-ahora que lo pienso después de ver el video me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de él (ya que nunca me hubiera imaginado a Lin haciendo "eso" y que estuviera en un video, porque ahora no tenía duda de que Lin era el del video, aunque todavía no sabía quién era la mujer y porque lo habían dejado en la puerta)-pensé mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos pero ahora temblaba más de lo normal

-no te voy a hacer nada no tiembles, solo quiero saber si viste el video o si lo tienes-me dijo Lin más tranquilo aunque eso no me calmaba completamente ya que estaba seguro que él sabe que lo vi y que lo tengo

-ya te dije que no vi nada y no tengo nada-le dije, aunque odiara mentir no le quería decir la verdad y me di cuenta que si yo fuera pinocho, mi nariz ya hubiera crecido como 10 metros de lo tanto que estaba mintiendo

-agh está bien Mai te creo-me dijo frustrado haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera salir y eso hizo que mi corazón se aliviara, seguramente se había cansado de la situación, ya que no estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad y Lin se habrá dado cuenta, aunque en realidad esperaba que piense que yo no sabia nada

-entonces me retiro-le dije mientras iba en dirección a la puerta ya que quería salir cuanto antes pero cuando iba abrirla un rugido salió de mi estómago indicando que tenía mucha hambre y para mi mala suerte lo escucho Lin que empezó a reír- ¡¿que era tan gracioso?!-pensé muy avergonzada mientras mi cara se coloreaba de un rojo que igualaba a un tomate

-Mai perdón-me dijo cuando termino de reírse de mi que fueron como unos 5 segundos de humillacion-pero nunca oí que un estómago rugiera así-me dijo y yo tocaba la perilla para salir de allí cuanto antes ya que no quería sentirme más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba

-espera no te vayas ¿quieres un poco de mi bento?-me pregunto Lin y solo esa pregunta hizo que girara mi cabeza y me brillaran los ojos de la emoción de comer algo-¡sí! gracias Lin-dije muy emocionada ya que tenía mucha hambre y me comería cualquier cosa, hasta Lin, bueno no llegaría a tal extremo, no soy caníbal, pero tenía mucha hambre (aunque no olvidaba lo de recién tenía que actuar normal y además tenía mucha mucha mucha mucha muchísima hambre)

-ten- me dijo sacándolo del cajón del escritorio y entregándomelo y yo lo recibí gustosa y me senté en una silla enfrente de su escritorio

-que delicioso que esta ¿lo preparaste tú?-pregunte mientras bebía de mi té y comía tratando de olvidar ese momento incómodo con Lin el cual quería que la tierra me tragara

-me alegro de que te gustara-me dijo mientras terminaba de beber el té que había preparado anteriormente y yo me sorprendí de que fue el que lo preparo

-no sabía que cocinaras y además que lo hicieras tan bien-dije mientras terminaba de beber mi té y dejaba de comer del bento de Lin- gracias por compartir tu comida- y le entregue el bento que le deje menos de la mitad, pero al menos le dejaba algo

-de nada-me dijo mientras recibía su bento-Mai sobre lo anterior, perdón es que creí, no realmente, creo que lo viste y no pude evitar enojarme, ese video es mío y de alguien más y pensé que lo habías visto, no sé si en verdad lo viste, pero si lo viste me gustaría que me lo digas y me lo devuelvas, prefiero mil veces que hayas visto el video que un desconocido-me dijo tranquilamente y yo no podía sentirme peor de lo que yo ya estaba, me confesaba todo lo que sentía y yo no podía decirle nada ¿qué le podía decir? Que lo había visto, no claro que no, me siento la peor escoria del universo, pero no se lo podía decir aunque me sintiera terriblemente mal

-Mai te-escuche que me llamaba Naru como siempre, parecía que era su sirvienta en vez de su asistente, cuando iba escuchar "Mai me traerías POR FAVOR una taza de té "seguramente nunca ¿acaso es mucho pedir?-pensé mientras me levantaba de la silla con mala gana

-tengo que preparar el té para Naru ¿quieres que te prepare té?-le pregunte a Lin mientras ponía las tazas sobre la bandeja

-no, no estoy bien-me dijo y yo me retire a preparar el té a Naru el cual quería que me hubiera llamado antes, para ahorrarme al mentirle a Lin y que me sintiera mal

Prepare el té para Naru y me fui hacia su oficina, ahora Naru se encontraba leyendo un libro que en la portada tenía el título en ingles ¡¿Naru sabe inglés?! y cuando le iba a preguntar, después de dejar la taza de té en su escritorio, esta vez sin derramar nada, me pregunto si había llamado a los del equipo, cosa que me olvide por completo

-me olvide, los llamo enseguida-dije rápidamente tratando de arreglar el error

-hazlo rápido-me dijo enojado y yo me fui rápidamente afuera de su oficina ya que no quería que me regañe mas

así que camine hacia mi escritorio donde se encontraba el teléfono, no tenía una oficina pero algo era algo y llame a todos del equipo luego de hacerlo me agarro sueño así que queriendo olvidar lo mal que me sentí por lo de Lin, me dormí hasta que un grito me despertó

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y obviamente la voy a terminar, aunque me tarde 10 años (ok no creo que sea tanto) no va a ser muy larga la historia solo 5 capítulos (creo), si me tarde en actualizar es porque tenía exámenes, exámenes y mucho más exámenes y cuando no los tenía sinceramente no tenía la menor ganas de escribir y mi inspiración era cero, voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido aunque no prometo nada, lo único que puedo prometer es que voy a terminar esta primera parte ya que pienso hacer una segunda y casi me olvidaba muchas gracias por los reviews, me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo :D

Gracias por leer mi historia


	3. Cansancio

**Capítulo 3: Cansancio**

-Mai despierta, ¿ya llamaste a los del equipo?-me pregunto Naru y yo molesta porque me había interrumpido mi hermoso sueño, que no me acordaba porque me despertó, cosa que odiaba cuando me sucedía

-si ya lo hice vienen mañana temprano, excepto por Masako por el programa de TV y John porque tiene que cuidar a los niños de la iglesia-le explique enderezándome y estirando mis brazos detrás de la silla para luego sentarme correctamente

-está bien, de cualquier forma el caso no es tan difícil pero causa varios problemas-me dijo mientras iba de nuevo camino a encerrarse a su oficina

-¿de qué se trata exactamente el caso?-le pregunte a Naru con sumo interés-no me dijiste nada

-lo sabrás, si es que mañana llegas temprano, ahí se los voy a comentar a todos-me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante y se fue directo para su oficina-tráeme té-me ordeno antes de cerrar la puerta

-¡si voy a llegar temprano!-le grite para que me escuchara y luego de unos segundos me pare con toda la pereza del mundo para prepararle al adicto de mi jefe el té que me pidió, mientras seguía sintiéndome mal de lo que había pasado anteriormente con Lin (no era algo fácil de olvidar)

Le lleve el té a Naru y me pidió que me fuera a mi casa, ya que había pasado las dos horas que me ordeno que me quedara y como yo estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente ni me di cuenta que era muy tarde, si bien hubiera deseado que Naru se ofreciera a acompañarme en esta oscura, fría y peligrosa noche (de acuerdo estaba exagerando pero quería que me acompañara y pedírselo no lo iba a hacer ya que seguramente su respuesta iba a ser -"¿es que acaso te rompiste las piernas?, no ves que estoy ocupado"...no...Me diría eso…- negando con la cabeza por lo ocurrencia de mis pensamientos-bueno...eso creo...-pronuncie dudosa y además está concentrado en unos mapas

-¿va a salir de vacaciones a algún lado?-le pregunte intrigada, ya que me había quedado fijamente observando los mapas que estaban apoyados en su escritorio

-no es de tu incumbencia, ya es tarde es mejor que te vayas-me ordeno ocultando el mapa de mi vista

-ya me iba-le contesto de mala gana- no tiene que echarme y además porque me lo oculta ¿o es un mapa del tesoro?-y como Naru seguía indicándome con su mano la puerta sin contestarme ninguna de mis interrogantes, la abrí y la cerré con un portazo

* * *

Llegue a mi casa, me prepare algo de comer ya que el bento de Lin no me lleno, comiendo lo que me habia cocinado y después de terminar ordene todo, me sente en el sillón tapada con una frazada, empezando a ver una película y cuando termino me levante del sillón porque en cualquier momento me dormía y antes de que me olvide, saque el video de la basura y lo deje arriba de la mesa donde se encontraba el despertador, donde me di cuenta de algo muy pero muy importante

-las pilas me olvide de comprarla, ya es muy tarde ¿ahora qué hago?, no me voy a levantar si nadie me llama y dije que iba a llegar temprano y esta vez lo voy a cumplir-pensé caminando de un lado a otro con un mano sobre mi barbilla a ver si así se me ocurría algo

Así que empecé a buscar por toda la casa a ver si encontraba unas pilas pero no había señal de ninguna, entonces le saque unas pilas de una linterna y se las puse al despertador activando la alarma- fin del problema-exclame tirándome en mi cama cerrando los ojos que al pasar unos minutos los abrí exaltada

-Lin se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta-repetí nerviosa-agh no lo puedo creer, tengo que decirle la verdad-decisiva-no, no, no puedo me va a odiar-girando la cabeza hacia los dos lados-pero ¿qué hago?, además ya me odia ¿porque lo mire? ¿Por qué no pude aguantar mi curiosidad?, no quiero que se enoje conmigo

-deja ya de pensar eso Mai-me dije a misma metiéndome en mi cama tapándome con las frazadas intentado dormir

-¿Naru sabrá sobre el video de Lin? ¿Que estará haciendo ahora Naru? ¿Por qué querrá ver Mulan? ¿Quién será la mujer del video? ¿Será la pareja de Lin? ¿la conozco?-me pregunte una y otra vez, pensando posibles respuestas para mis preguntas, a pesar de que sonaban muy extrañas me seguía haciendo muchas más preguntas ya que no podía dormir y justo cuando estaba cerrando los ojos, sonó la alarma y abrí los ojos como platos

-escuche mal ¿no?-me pregunte interiormente asustada por el sonido de la alarma y yo bostezaba del sueño que tenía-no puede ser ¿me pase haciéndome preguntas toda la noche?-me dije no aceptando que me pase toda la noche haciendo eso -no dormí nada, tengo sueño, estoy cansada, quiero dormir-me quejaba

me levante como pude y me dirigí al baño a bañarme al ver si me despabilaba, salí cambiada, me prepare un desayuno, me tome un litro de café y salí hacia a la oficina de SPR pero como había llegado temprano, como dije que iba a llegar, nadie estaba a mi alrededor así que me senté y me apoye en la pared para descansar un rato antes del caso, porque ya no aguantaba más, el café al parecer no tenía efecto en mí, pero eso me lo ganaba por estar despierta toda la noche haciéndome preguntas las cuales no iban a llegar las respuestas mágicamente

Cuando escuche el ruido de un auto no dude en levantarme tan rápidamente que casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies y eran Lin y Naru que salían de la camioneta, yo los salude alegremente recibiendo una mirada indiferente de su parte (que simpáticos que son) y se me caía una gota de sudor de mi frente

-veo que llegaste temprano-me dijo Naru un poco sorprendido

-sí, viste que puedo hacerlo... ahh...-le dije firme no pudiendo contener un bostezo

-¿dormiste bien Mai?-me pregunto Naru ¿examinándome?

-eh…s-si-le dije nerviosa mintiéndole ya que no quería que me dijera que soy idiota por quedarme sin dormir (como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito)

-¿de verdad? tienes unas ojeras, no son muy visible pero lo son-me dijo mirándome sospechosamente muy cerca de mi cara poniéndome nerviosa y muy sonrojada

-son imaginaciones tuyas, estoy perfectamente-le dije sonriendo alegremente para que se lo creyera esperando que llegue Bou_san o alguien ya que no quería seguir teniendo esta conversación

* * *

Luego de unos minutos que para mí fueron horas que no hablamos nada más, ya que se había quedado leyendo un libro y yo que me quede mirando el cielo, el cual había unas nubes y yo buscaba que forma tenia cada una (eso indica mi nivel de aburrimiento), hasta que llego Bou_san junto a Ayako (¡¿llegaron juntos?!) en el auto y eso me sorprendió mucho que no pude evitar abrir los ojos tanto como podía, como si fuera un OVNI lo que acababa de ver

-me...me...es..tas af...-intentaba decir en los brazos de Bou_san que me asfixiaba por su abrazo que no vi llegar, por suerte Ayako llego a mi rescate que lo golpeo con su cartera liberándome de su "estrangulamiento"

-no ves que la estas dejando sin aire-dijo Ayako que le seguía golpeándolo con su cartera

-vieja bruja abusiva deja de golpearme-le grito ocultando su cabeza con sus brazos-¿que traes en esa cartera? ¿Ladrillos?-pregunto mientras se protegía de los golpes

-¿a quién le dices vieja bruja abusiva?-cuestiono desafiante y muy enojada ya que se notaba su aura negra alrededor

-a vos, no veo a nadie más con esas descripciones-le dijo riéndose

-¿quieres que te siga golpeando viejo estúpido?-le amenazo mientras se le formaba una vena en la cabeza teniendo la cartera alzada mientras se preparaba a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas

-y yo que creí que eran pareja-dije suspirando tristemente, sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta y no en mi mente como creí tapándome la boca al instante, así que desvié la mirada haciéndome la distraída cosa que era obvio que no iba a funcionar

-¿q...qu...QUE DIJISTE?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mirándome sorprendidos, ¿nerviosos?, o eran ¿imaginaciones mías?...horas sin dormir había afectado mi juicio

-nada importante-le dije por lo que había dicho

-p..po...porque crees eso yo no estaría con una vieja bruja como ella-dijo en un principio nervioso y luego claramente ofendido recibiendo un carterazo de parte de Ayako

-y yo menos con un viejo estúpido- diciéndolo ofendida desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos y Bou_san hacia lo mismo, justo cuando parecía que iban a volver a discutir, Naru intervino

-dejen de pelear parecen dos niños, ahora vamos a la mansión antes de que me arrepientan de haberlos llamado-dijo furioso dirigiéndose a la camioneta y Lin me miro antes de seguirlo y yo no pude evitar desviar la mirada y ponerme nerviosa-vamos Mai-me dijo Naru ya que me había quedado quieta sin moverme

* * *

Cuando nos subimos a la camioneta en un principio hubo un silencio el cual me entraban un sueño que me estaba por dormir hasta...

-¿dormiste bien?-me pregunto preocupada Ayako luego de unos segundos que parecía entrar en un sueño

-¿porque todos me preguntaban eso? ¿Tan obvia soy?-me pregunte interiormente-si dormí bien-le conteste con los ojos cerrados

-¿de verdad?, es que tienes unas ojeras, no dormir no es bueno-me dijo- porque no te recuestas un rato y duermes hasta que lleguemos-agrego

-es lo que intento hacer-me dije interiormente un poco molesta ya que tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir de una buena vez-¿Naru cuánto dura el viaje hasta la mansión?-le pregunte ahora si abriendo los ojos y mirando por la ventana viendo unas nubes más acumularse-parece que va a llover-murmure viendo la vista que se podía apreciar por la ventana de la camioneta

-unos 45 minutos-me dijo y yo suspire del poco tiempo del viaje

-¿me vas a contar de que se trata el caso?, llegue temprano-le dije esperando su respuesta mirando la ventana

-no, no estamos todos así que se los contare cuando lleguemos a la mansión-me respondió mientras seguía leyendo el libro (¡¿es que no se aburría?!)

-¿porque no dormís?-me pregunto Ayako ya que creo había pasado como diez minutos y yo mirando la ventana como si afuera hubiera algo realmente interesante

-no tengo sueño-mentí porque ya no quería que me pregunte mas

-no mientas Mai, necesitas dormir aunque sea solo por media hora, duerme-me dijo acariciándome la cabeza y haciendo que me recueste en su regazo así que cerré los ojos y entre en un sueño profundo

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Después de un largo tiempo por fin...nuevo capítulo siiiii yeah yupi (aclamaciones y aplausos)

Espero que comenten por favor... no pido mucho...

Un review es igual felicidad y felicidad es igual a capitulo nuevo y capitulo nuevo es igual a alegría de los lectores y...

Hasta ahí termino ya que todos salen ganando esa es la magia de un review (?)... nos veremos... bueno... nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Bye bye

Gracias por leer mi historia


	4. Miedo

**Capítulo 4: Miedo**

-¿dónde estoy?-me pregunte al abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces al acostumbrarme a la luz y me encontré frente a una puerta, a mi alrededor varias personas pasaban por el pasillo, pero ninguno entraba-hospital-murmure al darme cuenta de cómo estaban vestidos y de cómo era el establecimiento, luego de un tiempo de no divisar a Naru empecé a buscarlo con la mirada.

Era muy raro, usualmente cuando estaba en un sueño Naru me ayudaba como siempre, ya que seguramente esto tenía que ver con el caso, intente entrar en esa puerta enfrente mío, pero no podía atravesarla, toque el picaporte para abrirla pero mi mano la traspasaba (¿eh?), lo intente varias pero nada, era inútil, no lo entendía sentía la puerta, pero no podía abrirla, empecé a tocar la puerta a ver si en algún momento podía pasar, pero no, ni siquiera con las paredes (¿que clase de fantasma era?)

Luego intente con las personas y estas, si las traspasaba y cada vez que hacia eso le agarraba un escalofrió, era como un fantasma...al parecer estaba en el presente... ¿había muerto? ¿Estaba detrás de esa puerta? ¿Estaba ahí yo? ¿por qué no podia entrar a esa habitación?

De pronto apareció un hombre de unos más de 40 años, canoso y con barba tipo candado, sus ojos eran de un color verde y estaba vestido con un guardapolvo blanco caminando hacia donde estaba yo y abrió la puerta e inmediatamente me puse detrás suyo para poder entrar, nerviosa, asustada, confusa, de esa manera me encontraba, no estaba en un quirófano, era solo una habitación, pero aun así tenía reunida todas esas emociones, pero al abrirla pude ver que en la cama del hospital, no me encontraba yo, sino que era...

-¡¿Naru?!-exclame alarmada al verlo dormido en una cama del hospital conectado a maquinas.

Me quede estática unos segundos asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿por qué el?... ¿habíamos tenido un accidente?... no recordaba...

¿Lo habíamos tenido?...estaba muy confundida y al intentar entrar, el doctor justo me cerró la puerta haciendo que me golpee la frente.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me agarre la frente con las dos manos producto del dolor.

* * *

-me duele-exclame y al abrir los ojos estábamos en la camioneta y podía sentir como todos me miraban, aun seguía en shock ¿que fue eso?

¿Ya paso? ¿Va a pasar?...estaba muy feliz de que Naru estaba bien, pero y si pasaba ahora, tenía miedo, no lo podía comprender, empecé a temblar, me agarre las dos manos sin levantar la mirada.

-¿cómo estuvo tu siesta Mai?-me pregunto ¿molesto? Naru

-bi...bien-le conteste extrañada-¿cuando llegamos?-desvié la mirada hacia mi lado y estaba sentada ¡¿Madoka?!

-¿sigo soñando? ¿Que hace Madoka aqui? Y… ¿Ayako?-me pregunte a mí misma más extrañada mirando por todos lados muy confusa, ya que juraba que la que se sentó conmigo fue Ayako no Madoka, ya me estaba asustando, así que estire la mano y la pude tocar.

-no estas soñando, dormiste durante 9 horas, ahora mismo estamos regresando a la oficina-me dijo Naru seguramente por la cara de desconcierto que había hecho se dio cuenta que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y yo estaba como un estado de shock.

-¡¿QUE?! Tiene que ser una broma ¿por qué no me despertaron?-cuestione sobresaltada luego de unos segundos que miraba el vacío no pudiendo creer que sea verdad.

-no pudimos despertarte-dijo Madoka-tienes un sueño muy pesado-me respondió y yo me fregaba los ojos (¡¿es Madoka?!)

-y...y Ayako ¿dónde está?-le pregunte siguiendo muy confundida.

-ella se fue con Houshou en el auto, presiento que están saliendo-me susurro lo último poniendo una mano tapando la mitad de su rostro del lado derecho con un tono pícaro.

-¿qué paso con el caso? ¿De qué se trataba?-le pregunte nerviosamente-(¡¿de verdad dormí 9 horas?!)-pasaba por mi mente sin poder creerlo aún, ignorándola totalmente.

-lo hubieras sabido, sino te hubieras dormido como un tronco-me dijo mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

No insistí, tenía curiosidad y en verdad quería saberlo, pero aun no me podía de quitar de la cabeza lo que había pasado.

-¿Naru...estuviste alguna vez en el hospital?-le cuestione con voz tranquila, todos me miraron confundidos, claro ¿quién haría una pregunta así? y además ¡había cambiado el tema completamente!

-¿por qué te interesa saberlo?-me pregunto el ahora-y si no te acuerdas Mai, estuve en el hospital por el caso de la otra vez-al decirlo, abrí la boca levemente, la volví a cerrar y asentí.

-claro lo había olvidado-añadí y me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, estuve así durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a la oficina- no debería preocuparme seguramente fue un simple sueño-me dije en mi mente para calmarme, para que este sentimiento de temor desaparezca.

* * *

Llegamos a la oficina y le prepare el té a todos, primero se lo lleve a Madoka que al parecer me estaba mirando mucho sentada en el sillón de la sala, luego a Naru que ya se había instalado en su oficina y por ultimo a Lin que al parecer no se encontraba en ese momento en su oficina.

Deje el té sobre el escritorio y justo cuando me iba a ir, un sonido provino de su computadora, me fije por curiosidad y era un mensaje de conversación entre Madoka y Lin, empecé a leer y no podía creer lo que decía y era lo siguiente empezando por el principio de la conversación:

_**Madoka: ¿de enserio crees que Mai vio el video?**_

_**Lin: sí, estoy seguro ¿quién más pudo hacerlo? además si no lo vio no tendría que estar tan nerviosa.**_

_**Madoka: pero, si todo el mundo pones nervioso jaja .**_

_**Lin: muy gracioso, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?**_

_**Madoka: solo quería darte un regalo de aniversario no te enojes ¿sí?**_

_**Lin: No importa si era un regalo, no tenías que dejar el video tirado así como así.**_

_**Madoka: No fue a propósito, pensé que lo había guardado en la cartera cuando toque timbre y vi que no estaba la camioneta, bueno si es Mai ¿Podes persuadirla para que te devuelva el video?**_

_**Lin: ¿por qué no lo haces tú? tú fuiste la causante de este problema.**_

_**Madoka: perdón, lo siento, pero me siento muy avergonzada para preguntárselo.**_

_**Lin: ¿y cómo crees que me siento yo? pero da igual solucionare el problema que causaste.**_

_**Madoka: eres el mejor, te amo, ahora me voy de la oficina, avísame si sucede cualquier cosa.**_

Al terminar de leerlo me encontraba, incrédula, escéptica, sorprendida, realmente no lo podía creer pero ahí estaba, ellos por medio de los mensajes, confirmaban su relacion como pareja y el video era un regalo de aniversario, no quise quedarme más tiempo y salí rápidamente de la oficina de Lin, Madoka no estaba en la sala, porque como decía el mensaje ya se había ido.

Me senté en mi escritorio viendo uno que otro papel para distraerme y pude observar de reojo como Lin entraba a su oficina, el miedo que me descubran ya había sido disipado y claro si ya me habían descubierto, ahora solo quedaba el paso más difícil, decirle lo del video a Lin porque obviamente tenia que hacerlo.

-No quiero-murmure y apoye mi frente en el escritorio y luego gire mi cabeza apoyando la mejilla y cerre los ojos esperando reunir las fuerzas y el valor suficientes, para poder decírselo.

_Continuara…_


	5. Lluvia

**Capítulo 5: Lluvia**

Al final me quede dormida, despertándome el ruido de un trueno porque ahora llovía torrencialmente por lo que podía escuchar.

¿Cómo volvería a casa?

Me pregunte a mí misma y sabía que caminando no era una opción y un taxi tampoco (por ser pobre). Suspire sin ánimos de levantarme y cerré los ojos, aun seguía apoyada en la mesa y mi intención era quedarme así, al menos hasta que pare de llover que al parecer lo iba a hacer mañana. Sin embargo mi plan se deshizo, al oír que mi jefe hizo acto de su presencia con sus sonoros pasos, al estar a punto de levantarme se dedicó a hablar.

— No puedo creer que aun tengas sueño después de todo lo que dormiste — Me acuso — levántate Mai es hora de ir a casa — Me dijo y yo de un respingo me levante apresuradamente de la silla y lo mire a los ojos, asintiendo rápidamente.

Al hacerlo, mire a la puerta donde por la cual tenía que salir, suspire, acercándome a pasos lentos hacia ella. Al parecer me iba a mojar porque no me atrevía a pedirle que a Naru que me lleve a mi casa, y lo era, no porque creía que me iba a dar una respuesta negativa sino que en la camioneta conduciendo estaría Lin.

— ¡Espera! — Me pidió Naru, lo cual me gire sorprendida — ¿Piensas irte a tu casa caminando en la lluvia? — Me pregunto y yo lo mire parpadeando varias veces ¡No lo podía creer! estaba preocupado por mí.

Mi felicidad inmediatamente se hizo notar y una sonrisa boba surco por mi rostro.

— Quita esa expresión de tu cara y deja de pensar lo que estás pensando — Me dijo decepcionándome rápidamente — Lo decía porque no quiero que mañana mi asistente falte por un resfrió — Añadió inmutable como siempre — Vamos te llevare a tu casa además así aprovecho de que me devuelvas el DVD.

Al oír eso, no pude rechazar su ofrecimiento. Luego de unos segundos, vi pasar a Lin con su gabardina, me miro por unos segundos y dirigió la mirada a Naru.

— Nos vamos y a Mai la dejaremos en su casa — Dijo Naru adelantándose abriendo el paraguas por el pequeño trayecto que tenía que hacer y Lin salió después, siendo protegida por su paraguas.

Me subí en la camioneta, sintiendo mis nervios que comenzaban amenazarme, era tan fuerte el temblor de mi cuerpo que en un momento pensé en tirarme de la camioneta, estaba tan temerosa que el trayecto se me comenzaba a hacer largo. Solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana mientras las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal.

Llegue y Naru me ordeno bajar, diciéndome que traiga el DVD tendiéndome el paraguas. Lo tome, pero no me baje. En cambio me frote los nudillos por mis muslos tratando de reunir valor y que mi voz no salga temerosa.

— Lin — Lo llame y al ver un leve movimiento de cabeza supe que me había escuchado y ahora me prestaba atención — ¿Podrías acompañarme a dentro?, tengo algo importante que decirte

— ¿y porque no aqui dentro? — cuestiono Naru enfadado.

— E-es algo privado — Balbucee nerviosa, no quise mirar la reacción de Naru y me baje abriendo el paraguas en el proceso. Sin encaminarme hacia mi casa, solo me quede ahí parada esperando que baje Lin y lo hizo luego de unos segundos.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi hogar haciéndolo pasar y el me pregunto qué era lo que le quería decir, sin mirarlo, tome el video de donde lo había dejado y se lo entregue.

— L-lo siento — repuse con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriendo toda expresión — L-lo mire — añadí y sentí que luego de unos segundos lo estaba tomando y guardando en su gabardina.

No me dijo nada y un silencio invadió el lugar, aun cabizbaja y sin intención de levantar la mirada, apreté los puños, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar ¿Por qué quería llorar?

No estaba segura, pero me estaba sintiendo como si fuera regañada, como si una niña había hecho algo malo, me sentía una niña que toco algo que no debía tocar. A pesar de que no me decía nada, sentía que me decía de todo, solo rodeada de ese silencio.

Y lo sentía tanto. Sentía que por mi curiosidad la preocupara tanto a Madoka y a Lin. Sentía ahora las lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro y yo gimoteando y llorando como una niña pequeña.

— L-lo siento — Me disculpe de nuevo tratando de detener mis lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

— No llores...no estoy enojado — Pronuncio Lin sintiendo como se acercaba cada vez hacia mí.

Sin embargo a pesar de que intentaba parar mis lágrimas no querían dejar de salir, me fregaba una y otra vez y era el mismo resultado. Me sobe los mocos, tapando mi cara con mis dos manos quería decir que estaba bien, pero quien me creería si estaba llorando como una desquiciada.

Sorpresivamente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, era Lin, me estaba abrazando, ocasionando que me ruborice levemente.

— L-lo siento no sabía cómo consolarte — Me dijo aun estrechándome cálidamente entre sus brazos.

— Está bien...gracias — Le dije ya calmándome un poco — Lo siento — Repetí

— Está bien, solo prométeme que lo guardaras como secreto.

— Si — le dije repetidamente asintiendo también.

De pronto, un carraspeo me llamo la atención y al dirigir la mirada hacia allí, me encontré con un Naru nada feliz, aunque por supuesto nunca me lo había encontrado feliz. Me miro, lo mire e inmediatamente me escondí en el pecho de Lin, al darme cuenta que probablemente tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y no quería que me viera así.

Sin embargo al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, en solo milésimas de segundos aparte a Lin empujándolo con la cara toda roja y riendo nerviosamente le intente a explicar a Naru que no era lo que parecía.

— No me interesa lo que estabas haciendo, solo vine porque tardaban mucho — Me explico — Vámonos Lin — Le dijo yéndose de ahí.

Me quede viendo la puerta de entrada, luego de que se fueran, aún roja de la vergüenza y me pregunte cuanto es lo que había escuchado, pero de todas maneras no habíamos dicho nada comprometedor, así que el secreto estaba a salvo.

Luego de aquello, me prepare la comida, cene y me dedique a mirar televisión, lo cual me percate que Naru se había olvidado de tomar el DVD. Me pregunte como se lo iba a olvidar si era eso lo que en un principio iba a buscar, pero trate de restarle importancia ya que me estaba agarrando sueño de nuevo y es por esa razón que me dirigía a mi suave cama para dormir cómodamente.

* * *

¡Hola y lo siento!

Me tarde mucho en la continuación, me metí en los nuevos proyectos que me olvide de los viejos. jeje no puedo evitarlo soy así.

El siguiente capítulo será uno especial y será narrado desde el punto de vista de Naru va a contar desde que lo dejaron solo en la camioneta mientras Lin y Mai se metían a la casa. cofcofceloscofcof

En un principio iba a ser una 2da parte de esta historia en realidad no iba a tener mucha relación con esta, pero más o menos involucrada iba a estar, ahora desistí del proyecto lo estuve pensando y meditando y al final no lo voy a hacer.

¡Pero si voy a terminar este fic!

Así que esperen por mí.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Pensamientos

_**Capítulo 6: Pensamientos**_

Me puse a leer mi libro, con las gotas de lluvia que chocaban por el cristal realmente lo hacía ameno realmente una literatura agradable. A quien quiero engañar, sigo esperando que Lin regrese, pero al parecer se quedó muy entretenido con mi asistente. Seguía con la misma oración desde hace unos cinco minutos.

¡No me podía concentrar así!

En total ya habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que se fue Lin y todavía no vuelve. No lo pude aguantar más y tomando el paraguas que estaba en la camioneta, me dispuse a bajar del coche e ir hasta la casa de Mai.

Abrí la puerta que estaba abierta deje el paraguas aun costado y guiándome por las voces, las cuales no distinguía lo que decía. Vi una imagen que me petrifico y alce una ceja por puro desconcierto.

Lin y Mai abrazados.

Carraspee inmediatamente para que se den cuenta de mi presencia, vi que mi asistente se acurrucaba mas el pecho de Lin como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba enfrente suyo, sin ningún atisbo de pudor, pero luego de unos segundos se separó como si este estuviera quemando y trato de explicar que no era lo que parecía.

Lo que era muy idiota de su parte, era obvio que se estaban abrazando ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

— No me interesa lo que estabas haciendo, solo vine porque tardaban mucho — Le explique. En parte era verdad solo quería irme de ahí. — Vámonos Lin — Le dije y nos fuimos.

Subimos a la camioneta y Lin poniéndola en marcha, nos íbamos en dirección a nuestro departamento.

— ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? —Le pregunte luego de unos minutos, en medio del trayecto.

—¿No era que no te interesaba? —Contesto Lin

—No, no lo hace —Repuse— Pero interferiría en el trabajo si es que estas en una relación con Mai.

Lo había notado ya hace un tiempo que Lin tenía una relación con alguien, la cuestión con quien y ahora se presentaba la respuesta ante mis ojos. Lo mire de reojo esperando una respuesta negativa.

—No estoy saliendo con Mai —Respondió.

—Bien —Conteste, estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, porque eso afectaría el trabajo.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? —Me pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio. Al solo oír esa cuestionante me di cuenta que era un forma delicada de decirme que estaba celoso.

—No me preocupa —Repuse rápidamente para que se quite esa tonta idea de su cabeza.

— ¿Es así? —Me dijo de forma pensativa —Creí que lo era al olvidarte el DVD que en un principio habías venido a buscar.

Me quede atónito, era cierto, me lo había olvidado y era extraño para mí olvidarme algo. No conteste nada y no era porque no sabía cómo refutar lo recién dicho, sino que ya habíamos llegado al departamento.

Al hacerlo entre y me acomode en el sillón de la sala de estar y me dispuse a leer el libro, mientras Lin preparaba la cena. Al servirla, me senté, ya comiéndome la comida, a mitad de eso pude notar cierta tensión en el ambiente, me daba la sensación de lo que estaba pensando Lin y las leves sonrisas que se asomaban por su rostro cada vez que me miraba lo comprobaban.

— ¡No eran celos! —Quise replicar, pero eso iba a hacer más sospechoso y yo nunca pierdo la compostura.

Termine de comer y levantándome de la silla, me despedi yéndome a mi habitación y a mi respectiva cama, para sumirme a un sueño.


End file.
